


Before

by deslea



Category: The X files
Genre: 155 words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-08
Updated: 2003-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems to her that her life is divided into before and after. 155 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

It seems to her that her life is divided into before and after. 

She hasn't seen Knowle in years. The last time, they came to blows, but she misses him anyway. In her darkest moments, she comforts herself with his memory. His arms around her are an afterthought, but she misses being known.

He was just another soldier to her once. He might have stayed that way had her life followed its predictable path. There was no attraction - just the shared satisfaction of a job well done. They high-fived one another, cheered each other on. Nothing more.

But that was before. Afterwards, he was the only one who knew her. The only one to understand. Coupling was inevitable. The alternative was silence in a world of walking dead. 

It occurs to her that she loves him - after a fashion - simply because he was there.

She loves him because he knew her before.

 

END


End file.
